


Love Conquers All

by Malvie_Trash69



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU- modern day, F/F, mentions of abuse, probably a lot of other stuff, we'll just have to see where the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvie_Trash69/pseuds/Malvie_Trash69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell has had a rough life. It seems no good can come her way. Now, her abusive father is making her attend the boarding school he works at, Barden Prep. Will she catch a break?</p><p>Chloe Beale is full of love. It seems impossible to not like her. When a new girl starts attending her boarding school, though, she can tell something isn't right with the pretty brunette. So she makes it her mission to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Pitch Perfect fic. I hope you enjoy. Also, read with caution, probably gonna be triggers all through this fic.

"No it's nothing new, hear 'it sucks to be you', I fucking hate my life." Beca Mitchell loved this song. Theory of a Deadman knew what they were doing when they made this song. This is exactly how she felt. 

Beca listened to the music coming through her headphones for another few minutes as she layed on her bed. Her father had made her enroll in the boarding school she worked at, and she was trying to decide if this were good or bad. On the one hand, she didn't live with her father anymore. He was an abusive homophobic dick, who hated his daughter because she was gay and 'worthless'. His words. 

But she still had to see him everyday, and eat dinner with him every Friday night. But still, the less Beca was around him, the better. She probably still wouldn't have any friends. But it was like that everywhere. She sat in her room at the boarding school now, alone, because she had to have her own room. That way no one could see what she had to hide.

Beca glanced at her phone. 10:37 pm. She turned off her music and sat her alarm clock for the next morning. Classes started tomorrow, and she couldn't screw up. Her father would kill her. So, she turned out the lights and attempted to sleep. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Chloe Beale loved her new school so far. She got to live there with her numerous friends, and she always loved being around her friends. She loved school, too, so it all worked out well for her. 

Today was actually her first day of class. The school taught 6-12 grade, and this was the first day of Chloe's junior year. She had rolled out of bed at 6:01 that morning so she could dress up nice. 

Barden was different from most boarding schools, because there wasn't a uniform. As long as students followed the dress code, they could wear what they want. So, Chloe had put on a navy blue top and black pants that morning, and let her wavy red hair fall down her back and over her shoulders. 

Now Chloe was walking to her first class, English III. Chloe stepped into the class, always the first one to arrive. And, as time progressed, more students filed into the room. Chloe recognized almost all of them. Her friends Aubrey and Stacey sat next to her. Of course, Chloe was friends with everyone, but Aubrey and Stacey were more like family. 

"Hey, Chloe," Aubrey and Stacey greeted as they sat down. "Hey," Chloe said. She was about to respond when the last student walked into the room. It was a beautiful brunette girl that Chloe had never seen before, rocking the alt look. 

"Chloe? Earth to Chloe," Stacey said until Chloe finally turned away from staring at the brunette. "Have you ever seen her before?" Chloe asked. Stacey shook her head. "That's Mr. Mitchell's daughter. She's new," Aubrey responded, looking at the new girl with disgust. 

Chloe looked back at the girl. The girl was looking around the room, trying to find somewhere to sit. It was then that Chloe realized the only empty seat was right in front of her. "Oh! Hey, you can sit here," Chloe called out to the girl, and pointed at the desk in front of her. The girl walked back and sat down with a mumbled "Thanks." 

"So, you're new here, right? My names Chloe," Chloe said, introducing herself to the girl. "Beca," the girl said nervously. "Beca. That's a pretty name to go along with a pretty face," Chloe said, winking at the girl. Beca blushed, but didn't respond. 

"Don't worry, we don't bite. These are my friends, Stacey and Aubrey," Chloe said, pointing to each girl in turn. They each greeted Beca, and the girl nodded at them. "So, Beca, what do you like to do?" Chloe asked, trying to get the girl to talk more. 

Beca just shrugged. "I like music," Beca said. Chloe's eyes lit up. "Music? Do you play an instrument or sing or anything?" Chloe asked. Beca shook her head. "I like producing music. Mixes and stuff," Beca said. Chloe smiled at the shy girl. "I bet you can sing with that pretty voice. You know, me, Aubrey and Stacey are in an A Capella group. You should join."

Beca shook her head. "That's okay, I don't sing in front of other people," she said. "So you do sing though?" Chloe said, smirking at Beca. Beca sighed. "Not in front of other people," she said. What was up with this chick? Why would she be nice to her of all people? 

But Beca wouldn't get her answer. The teacher cleared his throat in the front of class. "I believe it's time to begin class," he said, and Beca turned away from Chloe, glad that the conversation was over. Little did she know that's far from true. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

After class, Beca scurried out quickly, trying to avoid contact with more people. She made her way out into the hall, but before she could go far, she heard someone call her name. "Hey, Beca, wait up!" Beca turned to see Chloe rushing towards her. "What?" Beca asked, hoping to scare this beautiful redhead off. "You were about to run off without me," Chloe said. "What classes do you have?" She asked. 

Beca looked at her schedule. "Next is pre-cal, then chemistry, humanities, and history," she said. Chloe lit up as Bwca spoke. "We have every class together! Well, except humanities, but that's because if you're in a club that relates to art, you spend that class in it," Chloe said. 

Normally, Beca would inwardly sigh and tell this person to fuck off. Politely, of course, but she couldn't afford to have friends. But Beca did kind of like this Chloe girl. And she was absolutely beautiful. Sure, Beca couldn't come out to her and talk to her like that, not that Chloe would even want to, but why not let Chloe stick around?

"Hey, Becs?" Chloe asked, using a pet name for Beca. It made Beca a little weak in the knees. "Yeah?" Beca asked. "Why don't you hand me your phone and I'll put my number in?" Chloe asked nervously. Beca didn't seem to have many friends, and Chloe wanted to be her friend. And possibly maybe even a little more. 

Beca tensed, but she pulled her phone out and handed it to Chloe. Chloe quickly put her number in and sent herself a text. "Okay, come on. We need to get to class," she said. With that, the duo headed to their next class together. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

That night Beca had to go to her father's for dinner. She was not looking forward to it. She slowly approached the house, and rang the doorbell. Her father opened the door a few moments later. "Come in," he said, not entirely rude. 

Beca entered the house, and followed her father to the dining room table. They say down and Beca ate quietly. "How was your first day?" Mr. Mitchell asked uninterestedly. "It was good," Beca said. "I heard you spent the day with Chloe Beale," Mr. Mitchell said. 

Beca tensed. How did he know? "She was really friendly," she said. "And she's also gay," her father said. Beca tensed even more. "I didn't do anything with her. She just wanted to be friends," Beca said. "And if you continue to associate with her, you will be punished," Mr. Mitchell said. Beca's shoulders dropped. But if Chloe got hurt, well, she would rather die than see it happen. "Okay," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!!! I'll try and update sooner. I hope you enjoy ;)

Chloe was sitting in her dorm alone. Aubrey was hanging out with some friends, but Chloe didn't want to talk to people. Well, anyone besides Beca. Chloe couldn't get her out of her head. Sure, they had only met that day, but could this be one of those 'love at first sight' kinda things? She decided to just text Beca. That should ease her mind. Chloe pulled out her cell phone and sent a text

Chloe: Hey :)

It was a few minutes before she got a response. 

Beca: Hey

Chloe: Whatcha doing?

Beca: I ate dinner with my dad. 

Chloe: Okay. Are you back at school yet?

Beca: Yeah

Chloe: Can I come over? I'm bored. 

Beca tensed. She shouldn't have responded to the redhead. Her father was going to beat her, and if it continued, he would probably attack Chloe, too. And Beca was not about to cause that. So, she decided to subtly push Chloe away. 

Beca: The room's kinda a mess and I don't really want to leave the room. 

Chloe: I was thinking we could just sit around and talk. We could stay in your room. I don't care about a mess. You should see my room. 

Beca couldn't think of anything. Her mind just would not work. She was so fucking stupid and worthless...

Beca: Sure. Come over. Room 516. 

Chloe almost squealed when she saw the response. Beca wasn't really a social person, and Chloe knew she was trying to push her away still. But Chloe wouldn't let Beca push her away. Something about the brunette just drew Chloe to her. They had to be friends. 

Chloe left her room on the third floor and walked upstairs to room 516. She started to try the knob, but figured Beca wouldn't like her just barging in. So, instead, she knocked. A few seconds later, Beca pushed the door open. "Hey," Beca said, not unfriendly.

"Hi," Chloe said, walking in and making herself at home. Beca stayed at the door, looking out into the hall. "Hey Chloe, come on in. Make yourself at home." Beca said sarcastically towards the door before closing it. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Come on, Becs. We may not have been friends for long, but you should know I will always make myself comfortable around you." She said. 

Beca tried to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. She couldn't decide if she loved or hated the nickname. But two could play at this game. "Yeah," Beca said. "So," Chloe said, "Whatcha doin?" Beca shrugged. "Just ate dinner with my father," Beca said, trying to hide the malice in her voice at the word 'father', but failed miserably. Chloe hummed suspiciously. 

"So you and your dad don't see eye to eye?" Chloe asked. Beca shrugged, throwing up her walls. However, she had never tried to push someone like Chloe away. "Becs, I know how that goes. Believe me. My parents did not approve of a lot of things I did. What's his problem, anyway? Your dad, that is." 

Beca just shrugged, trying to hide her emotions. But Chloe could see through everything Beca could throw up, evidently. "It's me, isn't it?" Chloe asked. Beca tried to deny it, but Chloe kept going. "Don't lie to me." 

Beca just looked down at her feet. "That's not really why we don't get along. But he doesn't approve of me hanging out with you, no," she said. Chloe nodded. "So, what is it? What's he got against you?" Chloe asked. In her eyes, Beca seemed innocent. The victim, if anything. Because Beca just seemed incapable of doing wrong to her. 

Beca just shrugged. Chloe narrowed her eyes, and then resorted to drastic measures. Beca looked at Chloe, and Chloe was shooting Beca her infamous puppy dog eyes. A single tear ran down Chloe's cheek. "Beca, I just want to help you. But I can't do that unless you let me. Please let me help you," Chloe begged. 

Beca broke almost immediately. "I'm sorry," she said, looking away. "It's just..." "Yes?" Chloe asked, wiping away the tear and stowing the hysterics. "That was all on act?" Beca asked. Chloe giggled a little. "To an extent. I was a little overdramatic, but I do want you to open up to me so I can help you. We're friends now, Becs. So spill." 

But Beca wasn't really listening. She was angry. This girl she barely knew was manipulating her and toying with her emotions. "What the fuck?" Beca asked. "Is this a fucking game to you? Are you just here to play with my emotions?" Chloe's face dropped. "Becs, I wasn't just toying with your emotions. I just..." 

"You just what?" Beca snapped. "You're just playing around with me like all the other girls did. You don't like me. You don't care about me. You're just like everyone else." Beca said. Chloe's heart shattered. Beca turned away from her and slammed both of her hands on the wall, breathing heavily. But Chloe reached out to touch Beca's arm. Chloe tried to turn Beca around to look at her, but Beca pulled away violently. Or tried to. 

When Beca pulled away, Chloe held onto the sleeve of her flannel shirt. Because of this, Beca's sleeve slid up her arm. "Shit," Beca said under her breath. Now it was over. Chloe froze, looking at Beca's arm. There was a bruise in the shape of a hand on Beca's forearm. "Beca?" Chloe asked gently. Beca just snatched her arm away and refused to meet Chloe's eyes. 

"Beca, I was not toying with your emotions. That is really how I feel. I care about you. A lot," Chloe said. Beca laughed, a broken sound. "How can you love me? You don't know me. If you did, you'd fucking hate me," Beca said. Chloe shook her head. "I won't. And I'm going to prove it to you. I'm not leaving this room until you open up to me," she said. 

Beca plopped down in the edge of the bed, and Chloe sat next to her. Beca scooted away a little. Chloe pretended she didn't feel the space between them. "My father hates me," Beca said. "Why?" Chloe said, keeping all emotion off of her face. "Because all I ever do is fuck up. I'm worthless. And I'm an abomination. Because I'm gay," Beca said. 

Chloe just stared at her. "Beca, I don't hate you because you're gay, if that's what you think." She said "But it's not that, Chloe. Everyone I know gets hurt because of me. I fuck people up, even if I don't mean to. You should just stay away from..." Beca tried to say, but was cut off by Chloe's lips. 

Chloe did realize Beca probably wouldn't like it, but it would get Chloe's point across. She liked Beca. A lot. "Beca, I really like you. And you do not hurt people. I can tell. Your father is just a dick and is trying to get you to believe you're worthless. And if he ever touches you, you tell me. I may be small, but I will take him down," Chloe said. 

Beca just stared at Chloe. "You..." She said, but trailed off. Beca was shocked. Chloe smirked. "I didn't know I was that good of a kisser," Chloe said smugly. But then another thought crossed her mind. "Was it bad?" She asked in mock shock. Eva finally regained her senses. "No!" She said. Chloe smirked again. "Want to do it again?" She asked hopefully. 

Beca did. Badly. But this was too much. Her lips dropped a little (not that Chloe was staring at them) and Chloe nodded. "This is a lot. Beca, we don't have to be anything more than friends. But I am your friend. We'll figure this out," Chloe said. She kissed Beca again, this time on the forehead. "You want me to stay here?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded. Maybe Chloe did actually like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter kinda sucks and I guess I moved along a little too fast. Sorry!!! I hope you still enjoyed. Please comment!


End file.
